Hammerwiki:Marauder
The Marauder is a Warhammer Online Melee DPS career of the Raven Host Chaos army. The Marauders are the wild warriors of the Northmen, filled with the power of Chaos and gifted with Mutations by the Dark Gods (Tzeentch in this case). The Marauder focuses on melee combat and variously mutates his arm to increase his effectiveness at various types of attacks. Career overview "Say what you will of us. Call us heathens because we deny your weak pretender-God. Call us savages because we strike at you. But know this – it is we who are closest to the Ruinous Powers. We most favored of the Gods shall raid your lands, revel in your suffering and destroy you. Despair! For all that remains for you is the taste of Northern steel and the end of your world. Such is the will of the Gods." - Hallbjörn, Norscan Marauder Among the multitude of Northmen raiders in the Raven Host, there are some that stand out as being especially touched by the will of Tzeentch. They have been granted the simplest and purest gift that the Raven Lord can give: change. The Marauder changes his very blood, bone, and body to reshape himself into a perfect warrior unlike any other, capable of wreaking havoc and mayhem upon any foes who dare to cross him. He is, by necessity, only lightly-armored, since any more solid protection would merely be rent asunder as his warped and corrupted flesh distorted within it, but he ensures victory by simply slaughtering his enemies before they can react. Marauders are the shock troops of the Raven Host's army. They have the ability to change their body at will in the midst of battle, manifesting mutations that take the shape of long blades or axes where their arms once were, sprouting tentacles to snare and throw their enemies about. They are adept at closing distance and dealing fast and punishing melee blows to their enemies. If the Magi are the brains behind any Chaos invasion, Chosen are the backbone, and Zealots are its fighting spirit, then the Marauders are the Raven Host's beating heart. The Marauder will feel like home to any player who, in addition to prowess in close combat, enjoys tactics and finesse in their battles. The marauders of Norsca constantly sail across the Sea of Claws to raid the northern reaches of The Empire, Bretonnia and western Kislev. When a Chaos Incursion is afoot these raids will become more and more common and increase in strength; this is usually one of the first signs that a Champion of Chaos is gathering the northmen for an invasion. The marauders of the other tribes are usually the mainstay of the chaos invasions, while the Chosen serve as the elites of an army. Speciality There are three different mutations that the Marauder can reshape his body into, each of which serves a specific purpose and offers its own benefits. By changing his very body as needed, the Marauder is capable of dispatching most any enemy, but he must always be aware of the flow of battle and ready to mutate into a different form as necessary. A Marauder who chooses poorly will find his punishment to be swift and immediate, for he is helpless and vulnerable during the few moments that it takes his body to flow into a new form, and a perceptive enemy will leap at the chance to take advantage of this brief window of weakness. Masteries Each of the Marauder's masteries bestow a different mutation that allows for specializations according to play style and taste. Path of Brutality The Path of Brutality is focused around the Marauder's ability to warp his arm into a sharpened spike of bone. This blade-like appendage can deal horrifying injuries to an enemy, and a player specialized deeply in Brutality will likely be dealing the most damage possible against a single enemy, especially if the foe is distracted by others. Path of Savagery The Path of Savagery leads to a Marauder changing their arm into a monstrous claw, capable of tearing at enemies to cripple and hinder them while they quickly bleed to death. While perhaps not dealing as much immediately obvious damage as his other mutations, a master of Savagery kills his enemies in a more insidious way, weakening the target steadily so that they never realize just how much danger they're in until it's already too late. Path of Monstrosity The Path of Monstrosity focuses on the Marauder mutating their arm into a hideous club-like bludgeon of flesh and gore. The master of Monstrosity can use the massive bulk of their warped arm to defend themselves, somewhat, and can sweep their limb around in broad, arcing swings, capable of damaging several enemies with each single smash. Trivia In the cinematic trailer depicting the Order of Destruction's siege of Altdorf, a Marauder incapacitates a Bright Wizard with a stab through the chest. The Marauder is later himself dealt a blow with two arrows to his heart by a female Shadow Warrior, and he tracks her down to an alleyway where the two engage in a swordfight. The Shadow Warrior manages to chop off the Marauder's mutated arm and kills him by impaling him on her blades and shooting through the eye-holes of his helm. Abilities The Marauder's fighting style revolves around the use of different mutations to their left arm. The following table lists each of the Maurauder's actions and what mutations they can be used with. In additon, the Marauder gains several abilities from their career mastery paths, as shown below. The Points column denotes how many points must be spent in the specified path before the ability may be purchased from the mastery path. Again, some abilities are only usable under certain mutations. Like all classes, the Marauder gains certain global and RvR-based abilities in addition to their career abilities. Influence Rewards See Marauder Influence Rewards ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Marauder (Bestiary) Category:Warhammer Online